no_mans_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulture Team
Vulture Team is the largest and longest-running faction in No Man's Land. Created in the beginning of Act 1 and running until this day. Vulture Team is considered the unofficial protagonist faction of the story. Their Headquarters, Carrion Land, is consistenly ranked one of the most active threads in Newts In Suits. Both the Act 2 version and the Act 3 version of Carrion Land are in the top 10 most posted topics on Newts in Suits as well. It is currently lead by Ryder Mercy. Faction Description Note: Taken from the Roleplays' Faction Descriptions. Minor edits. "Vulture Team, the largest criminal organization in No Man's Land. The big dogs, ruthless, effective, and yet the most morally upright organization in the city. They have their hands in everything, they own territory, the drug trade, smuggling. They exist to keep order in No Man's Land, and they see themselves as more than a criminal organization. Whenever a threat in No Man's Land emerges that could threaten the status quo, or possibly endanger the outside world, Vulture Team strikes. Vulture Team has a strict "no escape" policy in the city. They are against any inmates escaping No Man's Land for any reason. They believe in each and every inmate staying for their sentence. After all, if you stay here long enough, you get used to it. Vulture Team was once a small minor faction in a massive gang war, but it has grown into THE criminal empire of No Man's Land. Led by "The Boss" (Who in reality, has been missing for months, but they keep that title there for now. Currently Ryder is leading the organization.) Josephine Beaumont, Vulture Team are not prone to playing around. Known for their footmen employing Paladin-like military techniques, also they've recently built up quite the reputation for torture... Vulture Team is split into several divisions, each has its own purpose and assignment in the organization. However, members of each division do not stay gathered up, rather the contrary. To keep forces balanced out, members from various divisions are assigned together, rather than being assigned by division. In other words, just because you are in a division with these people doesn't mean you will be with them all the time." Faction History Pre-Roleplay Following the escapde attempt of Jade Fentom and his rise to power within the prison-city, PALADIN assigned agent Josephine Beaumont on a mission to find him and eliminate him before a crisis could grow within No Man's Land. Josephine Beaumont would go under the alias of a super criminal, known as Homewrecker, and given a background of having ties with the Russian Mob. Soon after reaching No man’s Land, she would become companions with Elliot Payne and Akuryo Beckwood. Josephine planned on traveling to Highend to receive assistance from The Family. The Family had agreed to work in collaboration with PALADIN to eliminate a potential cause of unrest within their territory. On their way, Vulture Team would have encounters with The Inquisitor Faction and The Carnival of Crime. Vulture Team would arrive at Highend in time for Mr. Gold's Rebellion, where they would assist The Family in putting the insurrection down, as well as making contact with Jo's handler, Henry Ghast. Also at the scene was Beatrice Miona, a member of the Assassin's League whom would later join the organization. Once the rebellion had been put down, The Family and Vulture Team consolidated their alliance. Vulture Team was then given the mission to eliminate Mr. Gold by The Family, once it was reported that he had been given assistance by Conqueror Worm, Jade Fentom's organization. With Mr. Ghoul (his identity as Henry Ghast unknown at the time) following them, Vulture Team would begin to grow in numbers in preparation for an eventual conflict with Conqueror Worm. Ivy and Duda Teixeira Graziano would also join the organizaion at this time. Vulture Team would then track Mr. Gold down to a section of No Man's Land known as "Carrion Land". The 1st Battle at Carrion Land would be fought here between Vulture Team, Mr. Gold, and a sect of Conqueror Worm known as The Deathworshippers. Vulture Team would succeed in eliminating Mr. Gold with the help of Beatrice Miona and Mr. Ghoul, resulting in the first victory for Vulture Team. Following this victory, Elliot Payne suggested that they call their organization "Vulture Team', while staring up at the carrion birds that flew over the battlefield. Act 1 Four months after the 1st battle at Carrion Land, Vulture Team would set up base in the Vulture Bunker. Within this time period Vulture Team had grown tremendously. Beatrice Miona had also joined the faction in this time. The Vulture Riots would be the next battle that would escelate the conflict between Vulture Team and Conqueror Worm. Hundreds would die in the battle, and the faction would have its first encounter with Hannibal Krieg. Vulture Team would also succeed in bombing the Conqueror Worm Palace due to Elliot Payne's actions during the battle. This battle would also mark the beginning of the "Gang War". After this battle, Ryder Mercy would join Vulture Team and Beatrice Miona would succeed in killing Vero Geeste. As a result of the bombing of the Conqueror Worm Palace, Conqueror Worm woudl assign Kraven, leader of The Deathworshippers, to eliminate Elliot Payne. In order to lure out the assassin, Elliot Payne, along with Ryder Mercy, Ivy, and Lily O'Connel would move out of the Vulture Bunker. Predictably, Kraven would attack the group, leading to Ivy's capture and torture by Kraven. Ryder Mercy and Lily would follow in an attempt to recue the woman. What followed was The Duel at the Abandoned Church, in which both Kraven and Ryder would be wounded. At the same time, Jack Harrison would join Vulture Team in order to assist Jo on her mission. Due to Kraven placing a tracker on Ivy, the location of the Vulture Bunker was discovered by Conqueror Worm. This resulted in the Assault on the Vulture Bunker, where Vulture Team would be forced to evacuate their headquarters and retreat to Highend. Several Vulture Team officers would be injured, Beatrice Miona would also be captured. WIth most of Vulture Team's officers injured, the faction would move its leadership to the recovering Ryder Mercy and the relatively new officer, Jack Harrison. Vulture Team would spend an extended period of time in Highend recovering under The Family's supervision. Bravery Valentine would defect from Conqueror Worm to Vulture Team, and with the help of Elliot Payne, they would capture Mocha Deren. With this, both factions would negotiate a prisoner swap, where Mocha and Beatrice Miona would both be freed. With Mio's freedom finally granted, Vulture Team would experience a short period of peace. However, immediately after, Duda would be found murdered in the streets of Highend, with Kraven claiming to be her killer. An engraged Ryder Mercy and Ivy would attack Kraven, leading to a battle which would later lead to Vulture Team being kicked out of Highend. Vulture Team would be exiled from Highend, shortly after, Emilia Melchiott would join Vulture Team. In a grab for territory, Vulture Team would move a united front into the city, now back under the leadership of Josephine Beaumont. Vulture Team would take part in and win the Battle for Baker Street and Battle for The Crater, though Jack Harrison would lose his life in the process. While Vulture Team succeeded in gaining territory and beating Conqueror Worm on multiple fronts, the faction would become dispirited for a short period of time. Shortly after, Josephine Beaumont would go missing. With Jo missing, Vulture Team went into a panic. Particularly Elliot Payne and Ryder Mercy. In addition, a mysterious Super Criminal known as "The Inquisitor" (David Kruger) would announce himself to be the one behind not only the disappearance of Josephine Beaumont, but Jade Fentom. With both faction leaders at his mercy, The Inquisitor would force both factions to not only compete against each other, but get them to succeed at annihilating Haven. The leader of Haven would take her own life, leading to The Inquisitor announcing the execution of both factions' leaders. However, in this time, both Josephine Beaumont ande Jade Fentom managed to escape. Following their escape, both factions would be attacked by full force of The Inquisitor Faction, and fight a losing battle due to their worn state and the opposing forces' superior numbers. Even with the arrival of Jade Fentom and Josephine Beaumont in the battle, both factions were forced to retreat, leading to the death of Wynn Stanton. In this battle, David Kruger, Ivy, Kraven, and Emilio Knygma were reported deceased, but later revealed to be alive. This conflict with The Inquisitor Faction would later be known as Machination Enterprise. Act 2 Since the events of Machination Enterprise, Vulture Team and Conqueror Worm would make a ceasefire in order to focus their attempts at eliminating The Inquisitor Faction. In this period of time Josephine Beaumont would become known as "The Boss". In addition, several new Super Criminals would join both Vulture Team and Conqueror Worm as new officers, while other new officers would be promoted footmen like Pugsy Marcone. During this ceasefire, Vulture Team would move into its new headquaters located in Carrion Land, constructed by the late Jack Harrison. Rumors would soon begin to spread that David Kruger had survived Machination Enterprise and in response, Jo would act upon these rumors by stealing supplies from the Family. Upon Vulture Team making this move, both Conqueror Worm and The Inquisitor Faction would also set their own plans into motions. David Krueger would also make his presence known to Vulture Team, returning with a new cybernetic body. The Inquisitor would then use a resurrected Ivy on Vulture Team, planning to later set her against the entire world. These events would later be known as The Arma Incident. Following The Arma Incident, David Krueger was once again thought to be dead. In addition, The Family would then invite the leaders of both Conqueror Worm and Vulture Team to the No Man's Land Banquet, in which the more powerful crime bosses of the prison would meet once a year. During this banquet, The Inquisitor Faction and Conqueror Worm would form a coalition, and Black Dragon would enter the Gang War. The Family, Vulture Team, and Black Dragon would also make an alliance to combat the newly formed coalition against them. The Gang War would then escelate for a series of months from this point on. David Kruger would fall in an attempt to assault Carrion land, leading to Jade Fentom gaining the brunt of The Inquisitor Faction under his control. Following this, Vulture Team would pull out of the Gang War, while Conqueror Worm would grow in power. Conqueror Worm would continue to win battles and grow in power until The Opposing Tide, when The Family would manage to win a critical victory against Conqueror Worm, putting an end to their expansion. Vulture Team was forced on the sidelines in this conflict, and this would continue until Kraven, in custody of Dorthy Fentom, would beg for sanctuary from The Family at Carrion land. Vulture Team would grant this sanctuary, making an enemy of their allies. Soon after, Hal Innsmouth would sucessfully take control of PALADIN. For a month, Dorthy Fentom would be in the custody of Vulture Team, while the Gang War would soon begin to die down. Following a series of loses after The Opposing Tide, including PALADIN now working in unison with Black Dragon, Conqueror Worm was soon defeated. Jade Fentom would take his own life, at around the same time, Kraven would leave Vulture Team. Soon after, Black Dragon, The Family, and the Remnants of Conqueror Worm would all stage an attack on Carrion land, leading to the 2nd Battle of Carrion Land. In the aftermath, Dorthy Fentom would be recovered by Conqueror Worm, and Ryder Mercy would be captured. Shortly after, Kraven would kill Mario Falcone, leader of The Family, putting an end to the Gang War. Kraven would manage to unite No Man's Land under one organization, with Vulture Team forced into hiding. Vulture Team, now reduced to a handfull of individuals, would muster up whatever resources still under their control and use them to attack the new base of operations for Conqueror Worm, Paladin HQ. The Assault on Paladin HQ would result in Vulture Team sucessfully rescuing Ryder Mercy, but losing its leader Josephine Beaumont and brainwashed. Soon after, PALADIN would initiate a 3rd Battle of Carrion Land in an attempt to put an end to Vulture Team. However, Vulture Team would manage to inspire thousands to rebel against Conqueror Worm, leading to Vulture Team gaining the support of the masses. In addition, Josephine Beaumont would regain her memories and once against take up her position of leadership in Vulture Team. PALADIN and Hal Innsmouth would be eliminated in this battle, and with its newfound manpower Vulture Team would make one final push against Conqueror Worm. Soon after, Kraven would use Ivy's cybernetics from her period of time as Armageddon to nuke San Franciso and Chicago, before giving the rest of the world a referendum to either lay down their arms or suffer same same fate. This would begin a series of events simply known as The Kraven Incident, when Vulture Team would seek out to destroy the now reigning Conqueror Worm to essentially save the world. This resulted in the apparent death of Kraven, the disappearance of Josephine Beaumont, and Vulture Team becoming the dominant faction of No Man's Land. Act 3 Under the new leadership of Ryder Mercy, Vulture Team would take its victory during the Kraven Incident and use it to gain most of No Man's Land under their control. Meanwhile, Josephine Beaumont, now imprisoned by Paladin Industries, managed to escape captivity. As she escapes, she encounters a seemingly revived Jack Harrison. Together both escape and return to Vulture Team at Carrion Land. During this time, the assassin Nathan Crockett would attack Carrion Land, but is seemingly gunned down by Miona. In order to discover who hired this assassin, Pugsy Marcone and Beatrice Miona, along with Dorthy Fentom and Nathanial Hardey would travel to the Black Market to seek out information. There they encounter Gunnar Maverick, Holden Krause, and Willow Sinclair, whom were also working under the same employer as Nathan. Soon after, Miles Grant would visit Carrion Land, claiming to be the warden of No Man's Land. Miles revealed that it was The Holiday Killer whom had hired the assailants Vulture Team had encountered previously. Soon after, Nathan Corckett would return, managing to capture both Miles Grant and Chelsea Mercy. Vulture Team would assemble a small team, made up of Josephine Beaumont, Ryder Mercy, Jack Harrison, Nathanial Hardey, and Beatrice Miona. Together they managed to defeat most of the Holiday Killer's followers, only for the resl mastermind to be revealed in the form of Miles Grant, and Jack Harrison, revealed to be a clone of their old ally going by the codename Jackal. In the conflict, Josephine Beaumont and Nathan Crockett disappear. Miles Grant is killed, and Jackal struggles with his real purpose (the elimination of Vulture Team) and his warm memories as Jack Harrison. Ryder Mercy soon takes matters into his own hands by attacking Jackal, only for Pugsy Marcone to take the blunt of Ryder's attack in an effort to protect Jackal. Miles Grant is revealed to be a Deathworshipper, working under Citizen Ross. It is also revealed that a new Inquisitor Faction known as the Neo-Inquisitor Faction is supporting Ross. At around the same time, Vulture Team enters a series of battles with The Family known as the New Wave Encounters. Some time after the truth behind the recent attacks on Vulture Team were revealed, Vulture Team assembles their resources to make a new plan of attack agaisnt their new foes. The first step decided is an attack on the Inquisitor Tower, the base of operations for the New-Inquisitor Faction. Upon arriving at the tower, Vulture Team is brought into a strange dream-like version of the Inquisitor Tower, starting a series of events known as The Endless Night. In it, Vulture Team is forced to climb up seven floors, each named after one of the seven deadly sins. On each floor, Vulture Team is confronted by a phantom of an old deceased foe. On the Sloth floor, they are confronted by the child Daisy, a clone of Ivy. On the Wrath Floor, they are confronted by the 8th Ranked Assassin, Kylie Deorio. On the 2nd to last floor, they are confronted by the creator of the dream-like world, Barbara Flamingo, a powerful pyschic and the 7th Ranked Assassin. Barbara, going by the moniker "Killer Queen" reveals that she is the child of one of Beatrice Miona's former targets, out for revenge. Meanwhile, Ryder Mercy and Jackal move to the final floor, Pride. On Pride, the leader of the Neo-Inquisitor Faction is revealed to be Jolyne Beaumont, a clone of Josephine Beaumont. In the ensuing conflict, Jolyne Beaumont retreated, with the rest of her faction following. Vulture Team returns back to Carrion Land, and begins to recover from the events that it had gone through recently. Meanwhile, Vulture Team's enemies begin to gather in a Mansion next to Highend. Category:Factions Category:Vulture Team Membership Vulture Team is split into seven divisions. The Enforcer Regime, The Frontline Division, Domestic Division, Scouting Division, R&D Division, Frontline Division, and Intelligence Division. *Footmen Total: 14'243 *Footmen in Carrion Land: Est. 5000 *Officers Total: 19 *Sub-divisions Total: 7 The Boss *Ryder Mercy Frontline Division *Beatrice Miona - Division Captain *Justus Maximus Philo Marcellus VII - Division Lieutenant *Damian Ward - Division Lieutenant *Jeremiah Carraway - Division Lieutenant *Isaac Harvey - Division Lieutenant *Footmen: 8200 The Enforcer Regime *Pugsy Marcone - Division Captain *Footmen: 245 R&D Division *Ivy - Division Captain *Chelsea Mercy - Division Lieutenant *Daisy - Division Lieutenant *Footmen: 755 Scouting Division *Bravery Valentine - Division Captain *Gabriel Winters - Division Lieutenant *Marko Cuthbert - Division Lieutenant *Footmen: 4000 Domestic Division *Mocha Deren - Division Captain (Chief of Medical Staff) *Rika Rose - Division Lieutenant (Chief of Resources) *Footmen: 1000 Intelligence Division *Jackal - Division Captain *Nicole Sompters - Division Lieutenant *Atlas Omnison - Division Lieutenant *Footmen: 43 Former *Josephine Beaumont - Currently with Paladin Industries *Emilia Melchiott - Currenly with Paladin Industries *Jack Harrison - Deceased *Elliot Payne - In a coma *Duda Teixeira Graziano - Deceased *Lily O'Connel - Deceased *Ariande Blitz - Deceased *James Alexander - Deceased *Danielle McNeil - Deceased *Rosa Oeste - Deceased *Wynn Stanton - Deceased *Akuryo Beckwood - Defected to Conqueror Worm, Deceased Faction Hierarchy All Division Captains and Lieutenants are within The Boss' Inner Circle, promotion within Vulture Team is based off trust. The actual inner workings of the organization are mainly handled by the Domestic Division, while the Front Line Division does most of the criminal activities needed to keep itself afloat. The Enforcer Regime is tasked with being The Boss' main bodyguard unit in battle, and is the most elite position available within Vulture Team without joining the Inner Circle. The R&D Division is mainly concerned with the development of new weapons or tools, and managing to find ways to keep Ivy's expirements contained. The Scoutting Division has little to no footmen based in Carrion Land, besides a few messengers and its officers. The Scouting Division is tasked with patrolling the territories Vulture Team owns and keeping them under control, it is the loosest division and the easiest to join. It is also the most dangerous, and has a notoriously high death count. The Intelligence Division is incredibly small, but its numbers are slowly growing. This Division's main goal is to spy on other factions within the city, as well as gathering information that may be of importance to Vulture Team. Aside for the Division Captaina and Lieutenant rankings, both of which are only available to those from within the Inner Circle, as well as the Enforcer Regime, there are only a few other ranks. The two most common are the Street Troop and the Associates. Associates make up most of the Scouting Division, they are not considered complete trusted members of Vulture Team yet and are given jobs that are considered more dangerous. Many lab assisstents under Ivy are also Associates due to the high turnover rate. Street Troops are the basic footmen of Vulture Team, found in nearly every Division, there are actually many sub-ranks within the Street Troops, but all typicall work under the the Division Leaders as footmen and commit the basic crimes or actions needed by the organization. If a major battle is to be fought, most of Vulture Team's forces will be made up of Street Troops. Finally, there are Division Underbosses, which are the only footmen who deal with the Inner Circle often, they are mainly concerned with running the divisions and keeping much of the micromanaging out of the hands of the Division leaders. They submit reports and generally lead the footmen directly in battle. Out of the non-Inner Circle Rankings, the Division Underbosses and Enforcer Regime Street Troops are the most likely to be brought into the Inner Circle. Category:Factions Category:Vulture Team